5 Years
by Ryui and Gokuru-chan
Summary: The gundam pilots return after 5 years of living their own lifes and they all brought some new people with them, Sailor scouts in later chapters.....Chapter 2 loaded RR
1. Arrival

Disclaimer: Gokuru no own own anything thing so no no sue me me okay kay good .well i thank sin sin and sakura kura princess cess for lending me theri characters ters Thank you........ oh one more thing there are some of our chracters in here just to let you know.....well ja ne  
  
'thinking' "talking" (Authors notes)  
  
Title: 5 Years  
  
Charpter 1: Arrival  
  
It has been five years since the pilots destoyed their Gundams and went their own seprate ways live own lives... bound to meet up again in five years.  
  
Wufei's P.O.V.  
  
As I boarded the shuttle to colony L1heading to Quatre's mansion after 5 long years I've changed alot, my ponytail for one is now up to my mid-back. As I sat in my seat and waited for the shuttle to take off when someone grabbed my hand, I looked to the girl I saw Ryu-chan looking really scared she had her eyes closed and had one hand on my hand and the other with her nails digging in to arm rest of her seat muttering " is it over, is it over" over and over. I snickered, I knew she was afraid of hights but there is always a first time for everything. after the shuttle took off I had planed to take her to see my friend Quatre.  
  
Mizu's (Sakura-Princess's character) P.O.V.  
  
"Faster, Faster Heero!" I said. "you know you can go faster than this" Heero glared at me and i just smiled and he went faster "yeah thats more like it" i said as the wind blew my blue shoulder length hair. I looked over Heero's shoulder to see him smirking. "Heero lets do a popper wheelie" i said as he lifted the motorcycle on it's hind wheel and it went extra fast, ther truck behind us was so close that we could hear the horn. "faster I can't wait to see your friend Quatre" I said as he went even faster so that the truck was almost 10 feet away (Wow thats far). I looked up and saw athe exit sign ' 10 miles Winner mansion exit 15b'  
  
Duo's P.O.V.  
  
"So Sin can you wait till we see Quatre, I can't wait for you too meet him and the others" I said and she nodded. You see Sin has been with for 3 years. She acts so much like Heero even up to those short answer replies and plus she is so cute. As we got on the shuttle coming from L3 to L1. I never thought I would see one person, who was right now sitting infront of the seat so i smiled "HEY WU-MAN!!!"  
  
Sin's P.O.V. "here we go" I said as i took out my bag and brought out a labtop and a CD player (she is really like heero). I turned on the CD player to volume 10 'duo always told me about the fights he would have with Chang Wufei by calling him Wu-man' as I typed and listened to music drowning out their argument. i was typing preety fast for a beginner.  
  
Author's P.O.V.  
  
As Sin was typing and listening to music Wufei and Duo were arguing. "Konoyaro what did you call me" Wufei yelled "please sir no yelling please keep your voice down on the shuttle" the flight attendent said as she walked away. "I called you WU-MAN" Duo said "THATS IT I'M GOING TO CUT OFF THAT PRIDE AND JOY OF YOURS" Wufei yelled "eep!! no not my braid anything but my precious braid" Duo said "YOUR GOING TO GE......." Wufei yelled but was interupted by Ryuichi WOULD YOU TWO SHUT UP!!" Ryuichi yelled as wufei shrank in his seat Duo made a whipped sound and snickered. "AND YOU IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP I'LL MAKE SURE YOU NEVER HAVE CHILDREN" Ryuichi yelled as she sat back in her seat and Duo sat down in his seat. Still snickering but before he could burst out laughing, Sin put her hand on his mouth saying "shut up"  
  
As the shuttle landed and they all got off they were surprised to see....  
  
CLIFFHANGER!!!  
  
Hey know it's alottle short but I need atleast 5-12 reveiws to put up the next chapter so tell my what you think well hope you like it so far....well ja ne 


	2. What happened Here?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but me and a few friends make characters thanks...so enjoy this chapter ......Thank you evil chibi kitten sinkatt for lending me your characters o^_^o oh and before I forget Thanks for helping me edit this story too....o^_^o  
  
5 years chapter 2: what happened here??  
  
As they got off the shuttel they saw Quatre and Trowa waiting by a limo looking straight at them. "who's that fei" Ryuichi asked (A/N:now remember Ryuichi is My character, Sin is Sinkatt's character and Mizu is evil chibi kitten's character just a little reminder for those who forgot) "hey Quat" Duo said as Sin and Ryuichi stayed quiet 'the girl by Duo remindes me of Heero a bit' Quatre thought. "Winner, Barton" Wufei said. "Wufei Duo it's great to see you again and who are these lovly ladies" Quatre asked "well this is Sin...." Duo said as Stood there and crossed her arms over her chest "hn..." was all Sin said 'definetly like Heero' Quatre thought again "and this is Ryuichi" Wufei said. "well Okay then lets go" Quatre said as they got in the limo and drove off to the Winner mansion.  
  
-Where Mizu and Heero are-  
  
"Heero If we don't get there we'll be late" Mizu said as Heero went faster and faster "Is that all you got Hee-chan" Mizu Teased, and all of a sudden the cycle went so fast she almost flew off "WHOA!!! Heero....."Mizu said. "How is that for fast" Heero said as he glanced back at Mizu......."Now try THIS!!!!" Heero said as he thrust forward and lifted the bike on it's back wheel. Heero then took out his gun and shot the roped of a barrel truck and the barrels being held on the truck rolled in all directions and the bike drove on top of the ramp and jumps highed. "wow It's almost like we're flying" Mizu said looking down. Soon after the bike landed they saw a sign "Cool Three trucks you jumped over" Mizu laughed. Heero soon stopped infront of Quatre's mansion. "WHOA!!! it's Huge" Mizu said as she looked around and they entered the house. "follow me"Heero said they heard a whole bunch chairs falling.  
  
Mizu's P.O.V.  
  
I looked at the person on the floor, a young man with his hair in a braid "you must be Duo" I said as I helped him up " uh......Yeah and you are?" Duo asked "I'm Mizu" I said as I ran my finger through my hair "nice to meet you Mizu"Duo said shaking my hand. Heero than came behind me and pulled my body close to his making me giggle. (A/N: Love connection heero is so ooc)  
  
Duo's P.O.V.  
  
I've never seen heero do this before so I took this chance to annoy "Hee- man's got a girlfriend, Hee-man's got a girlfriend, Hee-man's got a girlfriend" I said it seemed to make Mizu blush, Next thing I knew was a gun at was pointing at me right between the eyes "Ome wa korosu" Herro said clicking the saftly off "eep" I yelped then I heard another click and looked behind heero was Sin holding a gun up to Heero's head "shoot him and I'll shoot you" she said and Heero put the gun away "good..." she said and I smiled as she put her gun away and she lifted her hand and "OUCH!!!!" I yelled as she dragged me out the room "OUCH!!! OUCH!! OOOUUUCCCHHH!!!!!!  
  
As Sin dragged Duo screaming Mizu looked at Heero, she could see that feindish look in his eyes that he really wanted something 'I know exactly what he wants' she thought "heero?" "hn..." "I need to go to my room to change I want to go to the pool, can you show me to my room" Mizu asked "don't you mean OUR room" he said pulling her body even closer to his (or as close as they could possibly get). a bit later he decided to let go and Drag Mizu to the room.  
  
Sin's P.O.V.  
  
As I dragged a kicking and screaming Duo "Sin..ouch!!...Where are you...ouch taking me" Duo asked "you'll see I told him there as a glint in my eye "LET GO OF MY BRAID!!! OUCH!!!!!!!!" Duo yelled as I dragged him into the room and slamed the door.  
  
As the Door slamed shut you could here Duo say"What are you doing??!!??" as you move further from the room you could here a few moans from in the room. Then all of a sudden you hear "NO NOT THAT NOT THAT ANYTHING BUT THAT NOT STRIP TEASE NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!" Duo yelled.  
  
(A/N: should I end it there....................................................................... ...................................................NAH!!! not that evil o^_^o)  
  
Ryuichi's P.O.V  
  
I was laying on my towel by the outdoor pool sunbathing "aahh so peaceful I can just lay here all day". Next thing I knew I was soaking wet "hey I didn't want to get wet!!" I yelled and I saw Quatre "gomen miss Ryu" Quatre apolgized. "it's okay just please don't do it agian" I said and put my sunglasses back on and layed down again and closed my eyes and I was splashed .....AGAIN "THATS'S IT" I yelled picking up my things "CAN'T A GIRL GET A DECENT TAN AROUND HERE!!!!" I yelled again and stomped back into to house and on my way to the room.  
  
In The Hall...  
  
As I walked past the room I heard some strange noises so out of curiosity I backed up and placed my ear on the door Inside I could hear moaning "eww" I said and ran down to my room and slamed the door. Once in my room I started to change and I never noticed WuFei sitting on the bed and starring right at me until I turned around "so finally noticed me"he said "GET OUT!!!" I said as I grabbed the nearest towel but he stopped me "I like you better this way" he said as he nipped my neck and all of my resistaince went down the drain and lowered me down onto the bed and .............oh I'm not telling!  
  
-Heero and Mizu-  
  
"But heero I don't like wearing bathing suits" Mizu whined "and why not" heero said "because they show too much skin" she said holding up the bikini Heero got for her "and..." heero said again "well look at it" mizu argued "I'm looking it's practically the same as your outfits" he told her "thats NOT the point!!" she said putting her hands on her hips. "well if you whear this I'll take you shopping and you could buy anything you want" he said "I can't believe you would use my weakness against me" Mizu whined slightly as Heero smirked. "then just wear it" he said plainly, "fine" she said going in the bathroom briefly and coming out in the bikini. "there happy!!" Mizu said crossing her arms over her cheat "yes very now lets go to the pool" he said taking her hand and pracically dragging her out the room.  
  
As they walked tothe pool "but Heero I don't wanna!" Mizu whined "well we're here already so you might as well get it over with" Heero said. Mizu walked up to the edgeof the pool "but It looks so cold!" she said. Heero standing right behind her and he has a grin on his face. He whispered into her ear "well why don't you try it OUT!" Heero said and she pushed her into the pool as she screamed and fell in the water making a big splash. She came up gasping for breath "HEERO!! HOW COULD YOU!!" she yelled "okay here let me help you" he said exstending his hand "bad choice" she said pulling him in by surprise making another splash. Quatre came out over to them and said "well it is about ready you best change out of those wet clothes and into some dry ones" Heero nodded and helped Mizu out the pool so they could go get changed for dinner.  
  
-After Dinner-  
  
It was uneventful at dinner to everyones surprise so they decided to watch a movie "Hey lets watch scary movie 2!" duo called as he put the DVD into the DVD player and pressed play. Duo sat next to Sin, Heero next to Mizu, Quatre Next to Trowa and WuFei next to Ryu. They started to watch the movie until they got to the Movie and Duo decided to read the chapters out load. "Hey Lookey the next chapter is called the kinky ghost ...What a funny chapter right Quat" when Duo recieved no answer he looked around "Quatre....Trowa...Where'd they go?" Duo said Confused. Quatre was gone and so was Trowa.  
  
-Where Quatre and Trowa were-  
  
"What about the movie?" Troaw asked as Quatre dragged him down the hall "you can watch it later" Quatre said "but It's a rental" Trowa stated "you can rent it again!" "what if it's been rented" Trowa asked "we'll buy it" Quatre said. "but i also have to..." Trowa started "you can do that later too" Quatre told him as he dragged Trowa into their room.  
  
Back in the basement......  
  
"I wonder what Quatre and Trowa are doing" Duo said slyly. "why do you wanna know?" Sin asked him. Wufei and Ryu had benn pretty quiet. It was preety dark down there in the basement. All of a sudden Ryuichi whimpered. "WHAT THE HELL!!" Duo said as he walks over to the light switch and turns it on and quickly turns it back off. "whats the matter Duo?" Mizu asked "see for your self" Duo said as Mizu turned on the light. There on the couch was Ryuichi who was sitting on WuFei's lap, WuFei having his hand up her shirt. They were making out. "so Thats what they've been doing all this time in the dark" Sin said. "well does anyone want a drink" Mizu asked "I'll get it Sin said going up into the kitchen and came back down with 6 drinks on a tray. Ryuichi and Wufei stopped their make-out session and took their drinks. After a few drinks It was all Quiet when... "TROWA!!!!!" all the way from the top floor . "Sin what did you put in these drinks" Mizu asked looking at her empty glass. "nothing special" Sin sain grinning. Then the heard Quatre Yell "OH TROWA!!" Mizu, Heero, WuFei, Ryuichi, Duo, and Sin were silent then they all cracked up laughing. After a few more drinks, they were all drunk but who was most drunk was mizu because she never has alcohol before. Mizu was Currently rubbing all her curves against Heero who was getting really really really Horney!. Soon they were all unstairs with the doors slamed and there werre some extra curiculair activities going on in each of the rooms.  
  
The next morning...  
  
Quatre and Trowa were the first downstairs. there hair was messed up. They went down into the basement. What they saw surprised them, The couch was turned over, then the lamps were on the floor, the cups and drinks were spilled all over the floor. "what happened here?" Quatre asked as he picked up some of the shades. "This is so Weird" Quatre said Trowa nodded and they went back upstairs to shower and get ready for the day  
  
TBC.....  
  
So what do you think of it so far R/R 


End file.
